


This Changes Nothing

by Shade_Penn1



Series: It's A Work In Progress [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, or just plain slash if you see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: (Follow up to 'Backpacking')...or it's what Mirage is going to keep telling himself, anyway.





	This Changes Nothing

Lifeline seemed entirely too surprised that Mirage and new guy got to the meeting spot alive, but then her expression pinched in that way it got when Octane did, well, anything really. "You had him carry ya _all the way here?_"

"You said to though!" Mirage never sounded whiny, of course not, he was just trying to remind her of whose idea this was.

And surprisingly enough, Crypto added, "That was the impression you gave, yes."

Lifeline rubbed her forehead. "Not a brain cell between ya." She exhaled shortly, before giving Mirage a scrutinizing once over. "How ya holding up? Quite the change from Solace's climate."

Mirage straightened up, totally not just hiding that he was easing the ache in his back after the other man jumped off. "Me? I'm fine, great. Didn't even feel the cold, like I never left home."

"His teeth were chattering half way through." Crypto said flatly.

Mirage crossed his arms, also hiding his attempts to warm himself back up. "You couldn't have heard that over the wind." And realized the guy _didn't_ hear it. It was easy to remember the weight of the other's head against his, and know he likely felt it than anything else.

Lifeline shook her head, and gestured to the cropping of buildings behind them. "Get in there, Mirage, and warm yourself up. Final three, and we're going in strong."

"I'm not cold!" Mirage shouted, and threw up his hands as he dramatically stormed toward the building. Closing the door, he immediatiely shivered and hugged himself, rubbing his hands over his forearms. His skin was practically ice under his suit. 

Why had no one warned them about the temperature being so low? How could Lifeline and Octane stand this climate? Did being from an icy homeworld make you predisposed to being able to withstand the freezing cold? Why hadn't they landed in the nicer-looking area?

Exhaling, his breath came out a puff of fog as Mirage rubbed his hands together. The lights overhead in the concrete building weren't great, but he'd take whatever heat they offered and sat in a spot against the wall where it was strongest. '_Come on, can't go out and lose just because you weren't prepared_.' he thought.

The door opened, but it wasn't Lifeline who came through. Crypto let his drone drift out the entrance way before kicking the door shut, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Tired, old man?"

What Mirage _wanted_ to say was 'You weren't as light as you seemed', but that would just feed Crypto more ammunition and no way was he giving him that. So Mirage settled back against the wall, and bent one leg to his chest, lying his arm on the knee. "I should be asking you that, kid. I figured you were all snug and warm in that coat it made you ex-exa-sleepy."

Crypto's shoulders lifted, and he stared down his nose at him. "Lifeline told me to find out whether either of the remaining teams are in the area. Range is limited, given my packmule is resting in a stall."

The insult had Mirage ready to scowl, but the turnaround in the words caused it shift into a smirk. "At least I got you to a-ad-am-say I'm useful."

Crypto frowned slightly, brow creasing a little before he glanced away. "That was not a compliment."

"I'm going to take it as one, so _ha!_" Though Mirage wasn't childish enough to stick his tongue out, he did lift his chin with a smirk. 

Crypto rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

His good mood was wiped clean, and Mirage's voice cracked just like on the train. "I'm not an idiot!" he leaned back, huffing as he put his hand over his eyes. That light wasn't so warming now, just irritating. 

And Mirage wouldn't say he fell asleep, or took a nap, just that his eyes were closed and he lost track of time. Yeah, that was why when he came too-his neck aching and leaning against something soft yet sturdy-it was a complete accident as to how things looked when awareness settled back in.

Mirage's head was resting on Crypto's shoulder. Mirage didn't jerk back, or stiffen, he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. His thoughts raced, blood pounding in his ears. The other man was awake, clearly from his shifting hands on the drone's cube. Why hadn't Mirage been pushed away? Was he reading too much into things?

There was no way he _wouldn't_ be noticed moving away though, and Mirage was a bit too flustered to try coming up with an excuse that didn't sound lame (_I just fell asleep by accident, your shoulder caught my head_-nothing sounded good) so he didn't catch what slipped out until it was too late to stop it.

"I guess I owe you dinner now, huh?" Aw, crap. And in a very much not rushed manner, Mirage slid away and stared anywhere except at the man beside him. "For, you know, not letting me fall on the floor." he cupped his chin. "Wouldn't want this to face get damaged."

Crypto wasn't saying anything, but whatever response he may have had was stopped entirely by Lifeline barging in. 

"Mirage, enough laying around, another team-" she stopped, and both brows raised as her gaze landed on Crypto. "I didn't think you'd choose to spend so much time with Mirage willingly."

"Hey!" Mirage said, indignant more out of habit.

"Sharing body heat would have helped get him back on his feet faster." Crypto said matter-of-factly. Mirage gapped and whipped his head around to stare at him, but the other man's expression gave away nothing.

Lifeline though looked at Crypto with a gaze so unimpressed there needed to be a new name for it. "Hmph, yeah, that's what it is." she snorted, then waved to the door. "Now shift ya carcass, we got work to do!"

Nodding, Mirage rubbed his neck and climbed to his feet. He made to follow her, but the other man's words stopped him.

"Very well."

Mirage's brow furrowed, but Crypto didn't spare him a glance as he left the building. It took Mirage the span of a few seconds to realize what it was in answer to, and his face reddened. Had he just gotten a date?

"Mirage, hurry up!"

Jogging to catch up with his team, he tried to tell himself this wasn't going to change anything.


End file.
